A little Taste of Paradise
by Ridley160
Summary: The play Ice and Snow is finally over Daisuke is relieved he no longer has to dress up as a girl. On the last night of production Daisuke and Satoshi are the only two left in the dressing room, providing Satoshi with the perfect oppourtunity. Yaoi


AuthorsNote: This is a little bonus for all the people out there who have been reading and commenting on my other D.N.Angel fics, I feel bad always making everyone wait for the "good stuff" because I know I hate waiting for it. So here is a little one shot between Daisuke and Satoshi.

This is a yaoi (Guy/Guy relationships)

This is a one shot lemon (Graphic sex scene between two guys)

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel (I think you know what I would do with it if I did)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the play Ice and Snow was over; the class had performed it for a week straight and frankly Daisuke was getting sick of wearing a dress and wig every night. However it had been a very big success; they almost had a full house every night, but that wasn't very difficult when the entire play consisted of an all male cast and most in drag. Except for Satoshi; who played the part of Dark, he was the favorite among the girls, mostly for his looks and costume. Daisuke's character as Freedert was a favorite as well; everyone commented on his believable innocence and overall cuteness.

Now it was done and finished and Daisuke was glad for it; there had been a number of close calls on his part. One of the main one's was his dress had ripped revealing his pants; Satoshi had jerked him forward in a tight embrace to try and hide it. Another time Daisuke had forgotten his lines; Satoshi once again saved him by giving him a stage kiss. Placing both hands on either side of his face and his thumbs over Daisuke's lips, he pressed his lips against his own thumbs. Seeing it from the audience looked like it was a real kiss. Satoshi had a hell of a time trying to explain it to Saheara and ended up demonstrating for him; again he had to explain that action as well.

Daisuke chuckled to himself as he walked backstage; there had been some pretty fun times involving the play, but theater wasn't his main interest or area of expertise. Most everyone had left already; Daisuke was still in full costume, his parents had kept him after to talk to him and congratulate him on his performance. By the time they had finished the place was practically empty. He opened the door to the dressing room to find it deserted. Just the many dresses on hangers, he smiled as he walked in, he preferred undressing in solitude he didn't like the possibility of the wandering eyes on his petite body.

He approached one of the mirrors and studied his reflection; it was covered in makeup complete with eyes shadow and eyeliner. He didn't understand how girls could wear all that stuff every single day. The dress was made for slim girls with a large skirt that expanded outwards a bit, but it hugged at his abdomen rather tightly, it was closest to a corset. The girls had even made him wear a bra and fake breasts to give him a more feminine appearance. He turned around looking at himself in the mirror when the door opened suddenly; making the boy jump. Satoshi came in still in full costume as well.

"Oh Niwa; I thought I was the last one here." He said in somewhat surprise.

"N...N…No." He stammered, he hoped he hadn't noticed that he was examining his appearance in the mirror. "I'm here too."

"Hmm." He walked in the door closed behind him. "I think it's just the two of us here." He approached Daisuke slowly, there was a slight smile or smirk on his face, Daisuke couldn't really tell the difference. All he knew was it made him a little uneasy.

"I guess so." He replied shakily. Satoshi stopped about a foot away; his eyes staring at him, there was a look in them that Daisuke couldn't decipher.

Finally he looked away. "You should probably get out of that." He murmured while turning around, Daisuke nodded and turned his back to him and worked on pulling down the zipper at the back. Satoshi removed his own purple wig and set it on one of the makeup counters; he glanced back at Daisuke who had managed to get the dress off and his undershirt but was having difficulty with the bra.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"eh…yeah…" Daisuke blushed slightly; it was a little embarrassing that he needed help getting the bra off. Satoshi smirked and walked over to him and unfastened the hooks for him. "Thanks."

"No problem Niwa." Daisuke turned around and found Satoshi still standing there, he reached a hand up and twirled a strand of the wig around his finger. "You know you really do look like a girl in all this." Satoshi mused.

"Y…Y…Yeah that was…the…plan." He suddenly had that uneasy feeling again.

"But..." Satoshi continued and boldly closed the gap between them; pushing his body against Daisuke's, the action made him freeze in place. Satoshi lowered his head close to the other's ear. "…I prefer boys…" He whispered seductively. Daisuke gasped in surprise and shock when he felt Satoshi's hand grope his crotch.

"Hiwatari what are you…"

"Shh." He cut him off. "Don't speak." He whispered and licked Daisuke's earlobe, as he did he reached up with his other hand and pulled the wig off Daisuke, revealing his spiky red hair. Daisuke was frozen he didn't know what he should do. Satoshi's hand cupped the boy's crotch and gently moved up and down in a massaging way.

"Hiwa…" Daisuke began but was cut off again.

"I said don't speak." He whispered almost soothingly, his unoccupied hand took to exploring Daisuke's shirtless torso. Sliding down his chest and flat stomach, to his lower back and up to his shoulders again. His lips lingered on Daisuke's neck as he gently kissed the warm flesh; he opened his mouth some and began to suck. He experimented until he found the sensitive spots, he knew he found one when Daisuke would gasp suddenly. He moved downward to the boy's pink nipples and began to lick the left one while his hand played with the right, he rolled it between his fingers and gently pinched it. He circled his tongue around the left then covered it with his mouth and began to suck on it, making it hard.

"Hiw…Hiwa…tari…please…s…stop." Daisuke begged but his heavy breathing and the tone of voice betrayed the words he was saying. Satoshi slid his right hand up a bit from his crotch and began to work on his belt.

"What's the matter Niwa…you don't like this?" He asked removing his mouth from his nipple; he had successfully undone the boy's belt he worked on the pants. He unzipped them then began to ease his hand into his pants. He slipped it into his boxers and began to caress Daisuke's hardening cock. "Sure seems like you do." He wrapped his hand around it and began to slowly move it back and forth along the length. Daisuke did everything he could to suppress the moan that was aching to escape.

"P…Please…." He stuttered. He couldn't understand why it felt so good; he had felt somewhat excited when Satoshi had undone his pants and relieved him of the tightness of the fabric against his arousal. And now the warm hand touching him in the most private of areas; he seemed to know exactly where to touch him, his thumb brushed past the head of his member, and Daisuke let the moan of pleasure escape.

"You like that?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke didn't respond; he felt guilty for that reaction. Satoshi moved his thumb in a circular motion against the head.

"Ohh oohhmmmm." Daisuke closed his mouth trying to make himself stop. Satoshi removed his hand from Daisuke's pants he didn't want to give him too much stimulation at one point; he wanted this to last. He pushed his pelvis against Daisuke's to feel the boy's hard arousal pressed against his own, he then began to grind against him the friction between their groins providing them with such pleasure. Satoshi groaned from the sensation he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Daisuke's chin with his left hand and pressed his hot lips against the other's. Daisuke's response was a surprising one; he actually opened his mouth for him and allowed Satoshi to claim him.

Satoshi's tongue hungrily darted into Daisuke's wet mouth and twisted around to taste as much of him as possible. He moaned into their heavy kiss as he rolled his hips and rubbed against Daisuke. Satoshi broke away to get a breath of air; he began panting as he grinded roughly and more frantically against the smaller boy.

"…S…Sato…shi…" Daisuke moaned; using the taller boy's first name. "More…please…." He panted. "I want…more." He couldn't believe he was begging Satoshi to go on; but it felt so good and he was so aroused he needed and wanted a release.

"Are you …horny….Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, using the first name. He was close to Daisuke's ear, his hot breath tickling the skin.

"Y…Y…Yes…" The boy breathed; Satoshi pressed himself harder against him.

"You want…me?" He whispered seductively.

"I…I…need you…" Daisuke closed his eyes he still didn't understand why these words were coming from his mouth. "I need…you…" He said again and bucked his hips. The action caught Satoshi off guard and a small moan escaped, breathing heavily Satoshi worked on his own pants, unzipping them to relieve the tightness.

"I have to feel you against me." He said quietly as he pulled his cock from his pants and pushed it against Daisuke's.

"Ohhh oohhhh god!" Daisuke groaned; he never imagined that flesh on flesh contact would bless him with more feelings of pleasure. Satoshi reached down and took Daisuke's hand then brought it to his throbbing member.

"Please Daisuke…touch it….just once." He begged the boy. Daisuke was a little hesitant at first but boldly wrapped his hand around Satoshi's member.

"Oh yess." He breathed and pushed his pelvis against Daisuke again. "That's…all…I ask." He lowered his head and began to kiss at Daisuke's neck. "Lets make things a bit easier." He pulled Daisuke down with him to the floor, again his lips collided with Daisuke's in a lustful kiss. He pushed him onto his back and got on top staring at him hungrily. He began to move his pelvis rhythmically against Daisuke, their unclothed members rubbing each other and providing the boys with the greatest pleasure they had ever felt. Daisuke wrapped his legs around Satoshi's waist providing them with even more friction.

"Oooh Daisuuke!" Satoshi buried his head in the crook of Daisuke's neck as he grinded more roughly against the boy.

"Yeess Satoshi…oohhhh more give me more!" Satoshi obeyed moving faster and harder against him; their bare sensitive skin so stimulated it was almost painfully pleasurable. Daisuke bit his lower lip, he could feel his climax was coming soon; he tried to hold it off as long as he could, to keep going on just a bit longer. "Satoshi!" Daisuke moaned loudly as his orgasm seared through him, Satoshi felt the warm sticky substance from Daisuke on his own member he stopped and sat up Daisuke was panting below him. He stood up and was about to turn when he felt a hand grab his arm, preventing him from going any further.

"What…about…you?" The redhead panted; he was standing as well.

"What about me Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, he too was a little out of breath.

"Don't you… want to…" Daisuke touched Satoshi's hard on.

"Would you do it…for me?" A deep blush rose to Daisuke's cheeks when Satoshi asked the question. "It shouldn't take long…I'm so close right now…" Satoshi was practically begging. Daisuke wrapped his hand around it and slowly moved it back and forth. "Mmm yes just…like that…" Daisuke picked up the pace and eventually was back to their original speed. He realized that he liked seeing Satoshi this way; he loved the knowledge that he was providing him with such stimulation on his most private of areas.

He liked the sight of the young commander just then; his eyes closed, mouth slightly open as his breath came out in shallow pants. Daisuke wanted to please him; without a second thought he removed his hand and slid down to his knees.

"Daisuke…what are you…" He didn't finish his sentence; he stopped in surprise when he felt the warm wet tongue lick the head of his cock. That alone almost made Satoshi go over the edge he was so close to his own orgasm. Daisuke extended his tongue further and licked the underside back to the head; he enjoyed hearing Satoshi moan for him, he could taste a salty substance at the tip which he took to be the pre-cum. Satoshi had been right when he told him he was close to spilling at any moment. Wanting to taste more of him Daisuke took the head of Satoshi's erection into his mouth; he felt Satoshi's hands running through his spiky red hair. He swirled his tongue around trying to taste as much as he could

"Dai…suke…" Satoshi breathed. "I'm…I'm going to…" The words only made Daisuke suck on him harder. "Ohh!" The young commander groaned as he hit his orgasm and came into Daisuke's mouth. The redhead felt the salty foreign substance in his mouth; hesitantly he swallowed it not knowing what else he would do with it. Satoshi had his back against the wall and was breathing rather heavily; he never imagined Daisuke would have taken control of the situation like that, he liked the idea of it. Daisuke placed Satoshi back into the pants and zipped them for him, then he stood feeling a little guilty about what had just occurred between them.

"I…um…" He suddenly felt a little shy again. "I…I don't…normally…d…do things…like th…that." he stuttered.

Satoshi looked at him and smirked. "I'd imagine not." He walked across the room then looked back. "A one time thing right?" Daisuke didn't know how to answer. When all Satoshi got was silence he decided that maybe he should just leave; after all Daisuke wasn't into him. He opened the door to leave; still in costume minus the purple wig.

"…Satoshi…" Daisuke called quietly.

"Yes?" He looked back holding the door open.

"It doesn't have to be a one time thing…" A deep red blush could be seen on his cheeks the moment the words left his mouth.

Satoshi smiled slightly. "Next time…how about my place?" He let the door shut and approached Daisuke.

"…Ok…" Daisuke looked down shyly; then he felt two fingers under his chin lifting his head up to look into Satoshi's eyes, his lips met with his in a kiss whish sent a twinge of excitement through the redhead.

"Until next time." Satoshi whispered and touched his lips to Daisuke's again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: This is probably one of the more graphic things i have written...I am so corrupted. I doubt I will ever add to this...if I did it would be just another sex scene between Daisuke and Satoshi at his house; so not sure yet I might, I might now depends how corrupted I get. (not that i'm saying that everyone that writes Yaoi is corrupted; just me.)


End file.
